


The Amazon Queen

by BrooklynButtBuddies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynButtBuddies/pseuds/BrooklynButtBuddies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers get called down to capture something that fell onto earth. That something was a 19 year old Amazonian Queen who may have just brought a battle down to earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on here so I'm sorry in advance if this completely sucks. This story will have NatashaxOC, Stucky, and Hawksilver.

"Okay guys,how do we play this one out?" Tony asked the group. The avengers were all standing around a huge ditch in the middle of nowhere. There were ashes covering the terrain and small fires littering the crash sight.

"What's even down there?" Clint asked readying his bow. 

"That's what we're here to find out" Natasha said turning the safety on her guns. Steve took one look down the crater and decided where everyone's positions would be.

"Alright how about Bruce, Natasha, and Clint ready the jet. Pietro, Wanda, and Tony wait here as a second defense. Thor, Bucky, and I go down there and see what's down there and find out what it is" Steve instructed everyone.

A chorus of yes's and mmhmm's erupted and everyone went to their positions. Bruce waited by the door of the jet ready to hulk out at the word while Natasha and Clint got the jet ready for a speedy escape.

The twins and Tony stood at the top in fighting stance ready to attack anything that came out of the crater in the ground. Steve and Bucky stood side by side and trotted swiftly down the ditch. Thor was flying down using his hammer.

When they reached the bottom of the massive ditch they stood in front of a large rock with glowing moss covering a majority of it. Thor looked over at Bucky who was holding Steve back from touching the burning stone.

"Buck let me go, I need to check it out" Steve said trying to shake Bucky's hand off his shoulder.

"You can't just touch an object that came hurdling out of the sky, punk" Bucky said gruffly. Steve rolled his eyes and pulled Bucky with him to inspect the massive rock that stood about 7 feet tall and 5 wide.

"Shall I crack it open?" Thor asked walking with them.

"Give it a little tap" Steve said as he stepped back a bit.

"What if it's explosive?" Bucky asked. Steve looked at him for a while before picking up a stone and throwing it at the bigger stone. Bucky acted quickly and tackled Steve to the ground and cover his body with his own. Steve's breathe caught in his throat as he was pinned by Bucky. He covered Steve expecting an explosion but when nothing went off he sat up and looked at Steve with a glare.

"See, not explosive" Steve said causing Bucky to roll his eyes. Bucky stood up dusting himself off and held out a hand for Steve.

"Punk"

"Jerk" Steve replied pulling himself up with Bucky's hand.

"STOP FLIRTING AND GET TO WORK!" They hear Tony yell from the top of the ditch. Bucky flipped him the bird and went back to the rock. Thor stared at the rock intensely as if he was reading something. He knew this rock from somewhere. He had seen his green glowing moss when he was traveling the realms but couldn't put a finger on it.

Without thinking twice he smashed his hammer against the rock causing it to crack halfway open. A green light blinds the super soldiers for a minute until it diminishes. Thor hastily pried the rock open the rest of the way and gawked at the girl inside. She must've been a little younger than the twins.

She was curled in a ball hugging her knees. The girl looked to be around 6'6" in height. She was curvy and a little muscular. She had perfectly tanned skin and long midnight black hair that had beads and braids littering the strands. She wore something that resembled a bikini top but it seemed to be made out of wood and leaves weaved together. It looked quite uncomfortable in Thor's eyes. She seemed to be wearing a skirt that stopped about mid-thigh made of some kind of clothe. Just below the ending of the skirt were two leather straps connecting to a pouch that held a sharp stone dagger.

Bucky and Steve came over to Thor and stared at the girl in shock. What was she doing in there? Thor now knew where this rock came from.

"She seems to be-" before Thor could finish his conclusion the girl shot up and attacked.

"What the fuck" Bucky said in awe. They watched as she rose up on a stone pedestal summoned from the ground with her hands. She was breathing heavily with sweat drop cascading down her face. She was scared and confused by her surrounding. Panicking, she levitated large boulders and shot them at the three men. Bucky and Steve ran and ducked for cover while Thor blocked it with his hammer. Steve watched as the tall girl jumped down from the pedestal and charged at Thor. She charged straight for him but just before she was about to collide with him she jumped about 15ft in the air and over him. She landed about 10ft behind him and started running up the ditch.

Wanda and Pietro stood there ready to try and knock her back down. Wanda threw balls of energy her way but the girl leaped away from them. Then Wanda wrapped her energy around the girl and lifted her up. She struggled as she flew into the air. The avengers all ran to Wanda's side and stared at the girl.

"Who are-" before Tony could finish his sentence the girl attacked again. She seemed to be manipulating the stones around them. With a swish of her hand rocks would come flying and the ground around them rose up. She caged all of them within a rock barrier and jumped down from Wanda's hold. She began running again away from the people.

"Don't let her get away!" Thor said. He flew up and landed on the other side. He broke down a section of the wall before chasing after the girl.

"Bruce, you think the big guy can catch her?" Clint asked. Bruce grinned and began transforming as he ran after her. The rest either ran to the jet or ran after the girl. Natasha was in a bit of a daze watching the girl maneuver away from Clint's shots and Wanda's energy. Pietro ran after her and quickly caught up to the girl. She stopped abruptly when the speedster showed up out of nowhere.

"We're here to-" but she cut off yet another avenger by flinging him to the side and took off again.

She continued running before she was hit with a large boulder to the back. She tumbled down and laid on stomach in pain. Thor and Hulk ran over to her side and looked down at the young girl. Cap, Bucky, and Tony soon joined with Wanda helping a limping Pietro. Clint and Natasha were in the jet above them. She tried getting up but the hulk hit her one more time, knocking her out.

"As I was saying, She is of the Amazonians" Thor said breathing heavily. The avengers stared in awe at the girl wondering what the hell she was doing on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

The avengers stood over the passed out girl waiting to see if she would jump up and attack again. Thankfully after a minute or two she remained still on the floor. They all looked at one another kind of waiting for the other to make a move.

"Well now what?" Clint asked.

"Maybe we should bring her back to the tower?" Tony asked unsure. He didn't know if they should be bringing someone that strong and fast into a tower with many people. They agreed to the idea and then looked at each other as if deciding who would carry her. Natasha rolled her eyes at the group. They had fought an alien army yet here they are awkwardly staring at a young girl. She huffed and bent down to pick up the grand girl. Everyone except Clint gawked at the sight of the tiny red-head pick up a much larger person. They knew she was strong but not that strong. Clint laughed at Natasha as she struggled a little to carry the girl to the jet. They followed her into the jet and sat in their usual spots.

"Steve, you think you and Clint can fly us back? I want to stay with the girl" Natasha said as she sat down on the floor by the jet entrance. Steve nodded and followed Clint to the pilot's seat. Thor, Bruce, and Tony went and sat down in their seats to chat while the twins went to the opposite wing of the jet like they always did. Bucky was the last on the jet and huffed as he saw Steve with his headset on and buckled into the seat. He didn't like being away from Steve during flights, they got quite boring without his friend. He glanced over at Natasha and glared when they met gazes.

"Get over here" Natasha said to Bucky rolling her eyes. He stomped over grumpily but sat down in front of Natasha.

"What?" He asked pouting slightly.

"So you and Roger, eh?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes despite the blush on his cheeks. She knew about his not so tiny crush on the Captain.

"How's the girl?" He asked ignoring her question. Natasha looked down at the girl and brushed her hair out of her face. She smiled at the sight of the beautiful girl and wiped some dirt off her face. Natasha honestly thought she was the most stunning girl she had ever seen. Her features were sharp and fierce yet adorable at the same time. She couldn't see her eyes but she could just imagine those warm brown orbs staring at her. Don't even get her started on the girl's build. She was curvy and had slight muscles, it made her want to drool. All these things ran through her head but would she ever admit to having any of these thoughts? Hell no. It took her a while to answer Bucky back while she stared at the girl. Not that he noticed, he was busy staring at Steve.

"She's breathing and she only has a few scratches on her back" Natasha said pulling back the girl's hair to reveal long red scratched on her back. Bucky held out his hand to touch them but just as he was about to touch it they started to shrink. He gasped and pulled his hand away as the scratch grew smaller extremely slow.

"I'm a healer?!" Bucky whispered excitedly.

"She probably heals faster than humans" She said with a small smirk. Bucky's face dropped and pouted. Natasha smiled and used her free hand to squeezed his shoulder. Bucky moved to sit next to Natasha and they talked.

On another part of the jet Thor was talking to Tony and Bruce about the girl. He was informing them about her planet and what they did. At first they were scared and disgusted but Thor further informed them that most of the people were born into their beliefs and didn't know any other way to see life. They were shocked when they found out about the women and their cruelty towards men. Tony doubted for a bit if they should be helping her.

"I think we should help her, maybe change her perception on men" Thor recommended.

"I'm all in" Bruce said.

"Okay but if I lose a limb because of her you owe me" Tony said. Thor chuckled and nodded.

"We need to get her medical attention. She may heal fast but we must check for for any internal injuries. After that we need to get her better clothing that can help her mobility" Thor instructed.

"Why don't we just give her normal clothes?" Tony asked. Before Thor could answer a rush of air flew by them and the twins were suddenly in front of the three men.

"She won't feel safe and when she doesn't feel safe she'll become hostile" Wanda informed them.

"Why won't she feel safe?" Bruce asked.

"When I looked in her head I saw her, fighting. She either needs her clothing to cling to her but stretchy enough for her to jump or loose flowly clothing. I don't think she'll like sweat pants and a long sleeve t-shirt, it'll feel like a cage compared to what she normally wears. Also you might wanna make them resilient because she can control elements" Wanda said. They all nodded in understanding and went silent for a while. They all looked over at Natasha who sat next to Bucky as she held the girl in her arms.

"You know, she's kinda like super soldier Natasha with powers" Tony said.

"Well she seems to be Natasha's type" Pietro said. They all turned to him confused except for Wanda, she just roller her eyes already knowing what her brother would say.

"What makes you say that?" Bruce asks. Pietro pointed to the girl.

"See the way she's so gentle with the girl? Natasha is never gentle with anyone but kids. Plus do you see the way she looks at her? It's so obvious!" Pietro exclaimed. Tony watched as Natasha ran her finger through the girl's hair with such kindness he had never witnessed from the Black Widow.

"She might just see her as a clone of herself" Wanda said.

"Why don't you just look in her head and find out?" Tony asked.

"I would rather not. I respect people's privacy" Wanda said. They continued to talk about the girl with the occasional gossip from Tony until they got back to the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

She lay in the hospital bed motionless for a day. She was fine but they kept her under so they could inspect what and who she was. Thor informed the rest of the team about her planet and how ruthless they were against men. The women there were far stronger than any human and much taller as well. She stood at 6'6" towering over all the avengers. Like Tony said, "It's like Thor and Natasha had a baby who was injected with the super soldier serum."

She started to stir in the early hours of the morning. Her back was sore from a boulder to the back and her head was pounding. She opened her eye slowly and took in the bright white room. All she could hear was the beeping of the heart monitor which she has yet to know about. She glanced around the room afraid and ready to run. She yanked out the needles in her arms and got out of the bed. This action triggered F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"Good morning Miss" F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. She spun around ready to attack but found nothing but thin air.

"Where are you" She said in a low voice.

"I'm F.R.I.D.A.Y., Mr. Stark's AI. You seem to be in distress. Let me contact Mr. Stark for you" F.R.I.D.A.Y. insisted.

"I don't need help" She growled before taking off. She smashed her way through the door and began running down the hall, not knowing where she was going. She ran through the medical floor trying to find a way out but she had never really been in a building with many floors. She had lived in nature her whole life and had no knowledge of any of the technology around her. The nurses and agents were alarmed by the amazonian running across the floor. She ran but stopped when she approached window and stared at the city below. She stared in awe at cars, flashing lights, and large buildings that littered the city. The fear in her faded away slightly as she stared out at the beautiful scene below her. No one dare approach her so she stared out at the city till the avengers came.

The avenger were in the middle of breakfast when they were alerted about the girl. They sprung into action and raced to the floor below them. Natasha was the first at the scene and watched as the young yet grand girl stared out the window. She wore a flimsy white hospital gown that was too tight and short on her. They couldn't find any clothes her size but they were working on it.

"What's she doing?" Clint whispered. Natasha whipped around and watched as the rest of the avengers joined her. She turned back to the girl and watched as she reached out to touch the glass but quickly retracted it when she felt the cold glass against her hands.

"She doesn't know where she is or what anything around her is. On her planet they live in the amazon. They don't have any technology where she comes from" Thor said.

"Maybe I should try to talk to her" Tony said as he stepped forward.

"Wait" Wanda says putting an arm in front of Tony. Wanda's eyes shut as she tapped into the girl's mind.

"She's scared and confused. She was startled by F.R.I.D.A.Y. and she's hurting a little from the hits but her body is healing quite quickly. She isn't very fond of men. She feels a guilty and ashamed around them. She did something" Wanda said. She opened her eyes again and stared at the girl.

"I think Natasha should talk to her" Pietro said. Wanda agreed so Clint gave her a little push and the red-head stumbled forward. She straightened up and walked over to the girl. She towered over Natasha yet she was intimidated by the smaller red-head. The way she carried herself told her that she was also a strong warrior. Natasha walked up behind her and stopped a few feet away from her.

"My name's Natasha. What's your name?" Natasha asks. The girl turns around and gives Natasha a once over. She sits down with her knees to her chest and looks up the Natasha.

"My name is Tereis, it means piercer" Tereis added. Natasha shot a glance over her shoulder to the team who gave her the go ahead to keep talking.

"Well Tereis, how are you feeling? The big guy got you pretty good" Natasha said with small smile. Tereis felt guilt wash over her at the mention of previous events.

"I deserved it" She thought to herself. She remembered what she did to the people on her planet and couldn't help but break down. Tears came flowing down as did her warrior facade. Natasha rushed to her side and let the girl fall onto her lap. Tereis had her head on Natasha's lap as she cried.

"What's going on?" She asked as she carded her fingers through Tereis's thick black hair.

"I deserve all the pain I get. All those things I did to those innocent men. I did it willingly. I'm not in pain but I should be" She said in an unsteady voice. The avengers watched as Natasha soothed the weeping warrior. Thor felt sympathy for the girl even though she had done horrible things.

"What did you do?" Natasha asked softly. She continued to comb her hair with her fingers and rub Tereis' side.

"On my planet the women are superior. I ruled along side another queen and together we conquered many lands in the name of women. We ruined many men's lives. Valasca had every man under our ruling remove their right eyes and thumbs so that they couldn't hunt. I thought we were doing the right thing. She told me that this was revenge for what they did to women. She told me that many centuries ago they had once conquered women and almost destroy us but she lied. There was no war between us. There was no righteousness to my actions" Tereis told them her past. Thor was puzzled by this. He had once encountered their planet but never thought to got to this point.

"How and Why did you come to earth?" Thor asked. Tereis looked up at the god but quickly lowered her gaze down to Natasha's boots.

"There was a war that broke out. Valasca insisted that we needed to conquer the whole planet but by this time I had found out the lie and refused to help her any more. My friend Molpadia was the one who told me about this. Valasca started attacking everyone with her supreme army. They started to kill the men and women who refused to kneel down to her. Molpadia helped me escape using her magic. She sent me here while she went to another planet unknown to me. There was nothing I could do, she's too powerful" Tereis was crying again by the time she finished.

A few feet away Bucky was starting to tear up a bit. He had been in a similar position. In a way they were both fed lies and forced to do things. They had different positions but in a way they had experienced a similar thing.

"Why don't we get you something to eat, yeah?" Natasha asked Tereis.

"I can't hunt for food like this" Tereis said. Natasha awed in her head but smile physically. She really didn't know about modern life.

"We got food upstairs. Do you wanna go up with me?" She asked. Tereis nodded and slowly started to stand up. Natasha stood up as well and looked over at Tereis. She looked over at the avengers who walked over to them. Tereis panicked and grabbed onto Natasha's smaller hand. She stood behind Natsha as the group came closer. She introduced her to the team before they made their way up.


End file.
